


Starbucks Boy

by moondoughmidoreee



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Tododeku - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, midoriya izuku - Fandom, todoroki shoto - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoughmidoreee/pseuds/moondoughmidoreee
Summary: Deku and Shoto meet in a Starbucks and eventually fall in love.
Relationships: tododeku
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting

I worked at Starbucks every day. My shift started at eight and ended at twelve. When I first applied for it, I was kinda excited and hopeful. I thought that everything was gonna be great. But that only lasted until I found out Kacchan was gonna be my superior. Other than that, everything was chill.  
“Get back to work dammit!” And there was Kacchan now.  
“Y-yes Kacchan! Sorry!” I apologized, hurrying to the counter.  
“Don’t call me that!”  
I attended to the woman who stood at the counter and took her order. And I did that again and again and again. Though there was only one thing that caught my attention. There was this tall, handsome man who stood in front of me. I think his name was Todoroki Shoto- no wait, scratch that. I knew he was Todoroki Shoto. I could recognize that haircolor and scarred eye anywhere. Though he was scarred, boy did he still look good.  
“C-can I take your order?” I asked him.  
“Hmm…” he hummed. “Maybe a matcha frappe. No creamer.”  
“Okay,” I said as I tapped into the register. I avoided eye contact as much as possible because if I looked up at him now, he’d be able to see my hopelessly red face.  
“Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” he asked.  
I looked up at him. “Uh. I think we’re in the same History class?”  
“Oh yeah,” he grinned.  
I went back to typing on my register.  
“That’s a one thousand and fifty yen,” I said.  
He reached into his pocket. “I’m Shoto by the way.”  
I take his credit card. “I know. I’m Izuku.”  
“Huh. Okay.”  
I was losing my cool quickly. I couldn’t help it. It was eleven-thirty at night and there was a really hot guy standing less than a foot in front of me. How do you do this?  
“Uh. Your order will be ready in a while. I guess I don’t really need to take your name anymore, right?” I asked him.  
“No. I don’t think so,” he said. “Thanks.”  
“Thank you for ordering.”


	2. Going Home (ft. Kacchan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacchan walks home with Deku. He tells Deku that Shoto isn't someone he should be with. Deku thinks otherwise.

It was really cold and dark outside. I decided to walk back to the dorm with Kacchan because we’ve grown a little close, y’know. Plus, he didn’t mind it that much that I walked alongside him. We lived dormed each other anyways.  
“I saw you talking to that Todoroki guy earlier,” he started.  
“Oh! Really?” I said, shocked.  
“Yeah. Don’t act dumb with me, Nerd,” he said. “That guy, though?”  
“What about him?”  
“He’s bad news.”  
“What do you mean? No he’s not.”  
“Well maybe for you. He just gives me this feeling, okay?”  
“You like him too?!”  
“What the fuck? No! Dude, I ain’t a faggot!”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“And. You like that bastard?”  
“He’s not a bastard!”  
“Should’ve known.”  
We soon arrived at my door. I took out my key and unlocked my door.  
“Okay bye, Kacchan!” I said as I opened the door.  
“Wait.” He held grabbed my arm.  
I looked at him. For once, his face wasn’t all mad. I mean, it was still a bit mad, but it had traces of an emotion Kacchan would never express, especially for me. Concern.  
“Just,” he said. “Be fucking careful. Okay?”  
This was sweet of him. “Sure.”  
I gave him a peck on the cheek. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: In this AU, Kacchan is Deku's ex. Kacchan hasn't really gotten over him, but hides it from Deku- out of pride. Do you guys wanna see that happen? Tell me!


	3. In the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku wakes up to a snow day. He chats with Shoto.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn’t get up immediately. Instead, I dug myself deeper into my cushions and fought back the cold. When I finally felt a bit satisfied with the temperature, I got up and looked out the window. Snow covered the trees, the grass, and the roads. I definitely wasn’t going out today.  
I changed out of my pajamas and into a thick green sweater and some sweatpants. I grabbed my computer and skyped mom.  
“Hi, mom!” I greeted her.  
“Izuku!” she screamed.  
I cringed at the ear rape that the speakers produced when she screamed. It was intolerable.  
“Mom, please don’t scream,” I whined.  
“Sorry! I was just really excited!” she said.  
“It’s okay. I was excited too.”  
“So,” she started. “How are you? You met any interesting boys lately?”  
“Mom!”  
“What? You aren’t gonna tell me you’re still single, are you?”  
“Can we not talk about this? Please?”  
“Okay.”  
I start hearing a loud, continuous beeping sound that might be coming from the oven.  
“My lasagna!” my mom screams- again, ear rape.   
“Oh no! You better get that!” I said.  
“Yeah. Maybe I can call you later?”  
“Okay. Bye mom!”  
“Bye! Love you!”  
Before I could say another word, she was gone.  
I loved my mom. I just hated it when she asked about my lovelife. At least she’s supportive.


	4. Shoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto time.

I got bored staying in the dorm, so I decided to take a little stroll outside. Yes, in the snow. In the cold. I promised myself that I would only be out for a few minutes.  
I stepped out of the dormitory and into the cold grass- well, snowy grass. I loved its texture under my shoes, but not it’s temperature.   
I started my walk. I passed trees and lamp posts and benches covered in cold, white snow. It was cold as heck out here, but kinda beautiful. And calming.   
Sooner or later, I saw a figure and yet a very familiar one. He was sitting on a bench that I was walking towards closer and closer. I wanted to turn back and walk away, but somehow couldn’t. I felt like I had to keep walking for some reason.  
I was about to turn around when he looked up and called out to me.  
“Izuku!” he yelled.  
Dammit. “Hey!” I waved. “Shoto!”  
“Sit with me,” he said as he patted the empty seat beside him.  
I sat down and tried to avoid eye contact again. But failed.   
His eyes were the most beautiful pair of orbs I have ever seen. He was the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Beautiful.  
“So,” I started. “Why are you out here?”  
“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I just really like watching snow, I guess. What about you?”  
“Me?”  
“Why are you out here?”  
To look at you. “I got bored in my dorm. I had nothing to do.”  
He chuckled. “So. What are you interested in?”  
My stomach dropped to the ground. “W-what?”  
He chuckled again. “What are your hobbies? Likes and dislikes. What do you think I said?”  
Oh. “Ah! Sorry!”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Well, one of the things I really like is All Might.”  
“Hey, me too!”  
“Really? Wow. What a small world.”  
There was a pause. We watched the snow fall ever so gracefully. It was amazing.  
“Hey, do you wanna come over later?” he asked, breaking the silence.  
“Where?” I asked him.  
“At my dorm?”  
“S-sure! Where is it?”  
“West. 2189.”  
“I’ll be there.”


	5. Shoto's Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it ends. And Deku's making it awkward. Again.

It was twelve-fifty-three in the morning and I was standing in front of Shoto’s dorm. Well, at least I hope it was really his dorm. I didn’t think it was a really good idea to go by at this time, but I told him I would stop by so now I’m here.  
I knocked twice and waited a while. After five minutes or so, the door opened.  
“Oh, it’s you,” he said. Todoroki’s hair was all tousled and he was wearing glasses. This was new.  
“Hi, Shoto. I hope it’s not too late, cause I can go if you’re-“  
“No, no, no,” he shook his head. “Come in.”  
He let me in. I actually expected his room to be decently clean, but it was more than that. His room was so clean, my room would’ve looked like a trash can.  
“Do you want me to get you anything?” he offered.  
“No, thank you,” I shook my head. “I’m good.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, aren’t you thirsty? I’m gonna get you some water. From all that work you’ve done you must’ve been exhausted.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
He goes to his mini fridge and brings out a bottle of mineral water. He hands it to me and closes the mini fridge.  
“You should sit down,” he says as he walks to the bathroom.  
“On your bed?” I asked.  
“Yeah. Where else?”  
I sat on the bed.   
He walked out of the bathroom shirtless and I covered my eyes by instinct. Though I only got a tiny glimpse of his torso, I saw everything. From shoulder to waist. God help me.  
When he finally put a shirt on, he sat beside me and took his phone out.  
“Wanna watch some All Might?” he offered.  
“Yeah sure!” I said, fairly delighted.

We finished a whole movie and it got all quiet. It was a very unusual silence and I was super sleepy. I knew I had to leave, but I didn’t want to. I was thinking of saying something, until Shoto spoke up.  
“Izuku,” he said. “There’s something you should know.”  
“Shoto?” I said confused. We were looking each other into the eyes. The fact that he had this really sad face worried me a little.  
“Just… Please promise me you won’t panic.”  
I gulped. Then nodded.  
“I’m gay,” he said.  
I froze.  
“And I like you,” he continued.”  
The world froze.  
My stomach felt weird again. My hands we shaking and I felt colder than usual. I didn’t know what was happening and I was confused as eff.   
“Hey, you still with me?”  
I blinked once.  
“Shoto,” I whispered. “I-i-i-”  
“Oh. Sorry,” he whispered. The crack in his voice just crushed me. “I-I didn’t mean to-“  
“No, no! It’s okay! I love you too!”  
“Wait. What?”  
Shit. “Ah! Oh no! I meant that I really really liked you! It’s just that I said it wrong and-“  
When his lips met mine, everything felt okay. I felt okay.  
I loved him. He loved me. And it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the story? Was the ending okay? Was it too much? Too less?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is actually my first work in this website. If you wanna check out my ORIGINAL works, you can visit my Sweek account: SadBoiWithALaptop; and my Commaful account under the same name. Go ahead and read Greymont and tell me what you think!  
> -Mars-


End file.
